1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to teaching aids or training aids in the form of organ replicas or organ models each of which is anatomically correct and has the shape, size, vascular components and attachments that are found in live organs in various animals, humans and the like to facilitate teaching or training of students or other individuals in various medical or veterinarian practices. The training aid includes a body cavity model in which the interior is a replica of the inside of the abdominal area with all of the contours that are normally present and the exterior is a replica of the shape of the outside of the abdominal area with a relatively large hole or opening formed in the upper surface to allow for surgical exposure of the organ replicas or models positioned within the abdominal cavity. The organ replicas or models closely simulate living organs in appearance, texture, color, consistency and handling properties to form the replicas or models as lifelike as possible with the organ models feeling, handling, capable of being cut and sutured in the same manner as live organs with the colors of the organ models being determined by color matching each organ model with the color of an actual live organ during a surgical procedure. The organ replicas or models are held in the body cavity in apposed relation by retaining structures to maintain the relationship of the organ replicas in the body cavity in a manner similar to live organs being retained in the body cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art in this field of endeavor includes the use of simulated body components, organs and the like as well as the use of cadavers in teaching students in various medical and veterinarian practices. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are relevant to this concept.
2,324,702 PA0 2,495,568 PA0 2,678,505 PA0 2,763,070 PA0 2,971,272 PA0 4,312,826
The prior patents disclose simulated organs but do not suggest the specific structure of the organ replicas or organ models of the present invention including the physical characteristics and associations of the replicas or models and do not show the specific association of the body cavity and the physical association of the organ replicas to the body cavity including the structure for retaining the organ replicas in their normal relationship to each other and their normal relationship to the body cavity. Also, the prior art does not disclose the organ replicas or models being anatomically correct as to the shape, size, vascular components, texture, color, consistency, attachments and handling properties which are very similar to that found in live organs and body cavities of humans and animals.